See instructions): This competitive renewal application (revised) is for continuation of the joint training program in psychiatric epidemiology and biostatistics at the Harvard School of Public Health (HSPH). The principal objectives of the training grant are to educate promising pre- and post-doctoral trainees as epidemiological and biostatistical scientists in psychiatric research, with two focus areas: psychiatric genetics and analytical methods for translational research. We aim to train psychiatrists and other mental health researchers in methods relevant to these two fields, and to train methodologists working in these areas with genuine engagement in psychiatric research and an understanding of psychiatric diagnosis, assessment, and outcomes. The Departments of Biostatistics and Epidemiology at HSPH have an accomplished faculty who have worked collaboratively in these two areas for many years. We also draw on the expertise of Harvard faculty from other world-renown institutions, including the Harvard Medical School, Massachusetts General Hospital, Brigham and Women's Hospital, and McLean Hospital. These collaborations offer a rich source of ongoing projects for student and postdoctoral training. We are requesting a total of nine trainees across the two departments, five pre-doctoral, two post-doctoral degree candidates (psychiatrists seeking masters or doctoral degrees) and two post-doctoral non-degree candidates. Training will be a combination of coursework, seminars, practica, and independent and collaborative research in mental health. High level training in the companion core disciplines of epidemiology and biostatistics is critical to leadership of mental health research in the coming decades. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Recent expansion of genetic investigations into whole genome association studies, expression profiling, and elated areas requires new methods and their application in the complex setting of psychiatric phenotypes. linical research needs to translate findings from genetics and ongoing developments in the neurosciences nto better treatment, prevention, and healthcare strategies.